


Lovesick

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Not a crack fic, Other, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream, basically the good doctor wants to fuck the virus, mostly accurate science, see notes for archive warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: William Birkin becomes a little too obsessed with his G-Virus project, and passion combined with obsession eventually ends up revealing his deepest desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: 30something married white male doctor seeking viruses who want fun
> 
> Full confession, I've never played Resident Evil and my knowledge of it is pretty limited, so I apologize if there are mistakes here. I do observe the fandom from a distance however and [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron) would tell me all about Birkin/Wesker (please check out his RE fics if you want!), and then only about six! years later I decide to bring it back up and decide I feel like giving myself a challenge to write a very different kind of fic. But hey, RE2make hype right?!
> 
> I tried to make all the scientific facts in this fic as accurate as possible. You can see the notes at the end for citations and explanations. If you spot any errors then I'd appreciate you commenting and correcting me, but obviously do give me some liberties as I am writing about a fictional series...
> 
> I didn't use archive warnings since none of the AO3 ones applied but there is intravenous drug abuse throughout and tentacles do happen. Then again it's Resident Evil so it's nothing surprising, but I'm putting this warning just in case.
> 
> It goes without saying, but please do not try any of these at home!

It had probably been at least two days straight since he had stayed up working on the latest batch of his G-Virus strain. Strain number #102, it said on the report sheet. Progress began 20 days ago, a disappointing statistic considering he had hoped the speed of productivity would increase with each new enhanced strain.

The longest part of the process would be selectively mutating the virus, providing the correct selection pressures without killing the virus completely, and to find the correct RNA sequences to enhance its mechanism of action, all with the challenge of not accidentally attenuating the virus to uselessness. Once he had done that, he’d have to rely on the computer models to predict the outcome of the virus and make sure he logged every single action taken so he could retrace his steps should he fail and had to go back.

The most exciting part was when he could finally merge the G-Virus prototypes into the culture of cells, fresh and ready to be consumed. It would finally be where the real practical results would soon appear. His cultures ranged from all kinds of different cells, from different animal species as well as various cells taken from cadavers somehow obtained by Umbrella which he didn’t care to question, but he also wanted cells from live donors so his data would cover absolutely everything. It would be Birkin himself who donated his own samples since he felt there was no other subject more fitting. It didn’t come without pain to obtain all these cells, but he included them all – cheek cells, sputum, blood, bone, muscle, nerve, sperm, every bit of himself he could harvest.

It would take at least 24 hours for the virus to be incubated, to be allowed to flourish and grow overnight within the machine set to exactly 37 °C. Birkin could have gone to sleep during this time, but watching the process fascinated him so much, at some point he had even invested in upgrading the machine to have glass rather than opaque metal, and there was something that simply felt wrong about leaving the room with his creation unattended. There was a lot of paperwork to be done during those hours anyway. Still, staying up this long was no easy feat. Coffee was no longer doing it for him, and after churning on espresso shots the taste and even smell of it began to make his stomach turn. Caffeine pills alone also didn’t do the trick, and every second he spent falling asleep was a second wasted. Amphetamines and other experimental drugs began to tempt him. He needed maximum efficiency and power.

Birkin pulled up the sleeve of his labcoat to observe his arm. He began to try and look for a vein he could access, but at this point his arm was looking bruised and he had probably caused a lot of blood vessels to collapse from his now-abusive pattern of injecting himself with his cocktail of stimulant drugs. He sighed and looked at his other arm and grabbed a tourniquet he wrapped on his arm and pulled up with his mouth. After much desperate searching for that blue line across his skin, he grabbed a vial he had already prepared and plunged the mixture of drugs inside.

“Ahh.” Within a few minutes he felt his energy go back up a little, and he was ready to continue his work.

Birkin was well aware of the lengths he went to in order to work on this virus. He had spent more time with it than any human being – even his own family and Wesker combined. Anyone else wouldn’t understand his morbid curiosity with viruses. Birkin couldn’t really explain it either. Something about it simply felt _natural_ – after all, it was only decades ago that it was discovered that a substantial amount of human DNA contained viruses. It was a mystery why these existed, but in Birkin’s mind it was obvious. _These viruses wouldn’t exist inside us if we had no need for them_.

~

Hours later Birkin began feeling ill again, having a massive headache and feeling his heart beating against his chest despite the fact that he hadn’t even moved much at all. It was clearly the price of putting in all these drugs in his system, but if it meant he could spend more moments witnessing the creation of his masterpiece, he was only too happy to sacrifice his own health for it.

The computer started beeping and the papers began to come out of the printer. The sudden sounds made Birkin jerk up, but the feeling of euphoria began to fill him up as he realized this was the moment of truth. After days of all this work, was the G-Virus finally complete?

Birkin’s vision was a little blurred, but he did his best to read the results.

_No changes in cellular DNA detected._

Nothing. None of the cell cultures were infected.

“N-no…”

The scientist immediately paced to the incubator and opened it up to take one of the cell cultures containing his own specimen, just to make sure. Without even bothering to wash his hands or put on gloves, he quickly scraped a sample and placed it on a glass slide, poured dye over it and then hastily dried it up. His hands were shaking to the point where he dropped his sample slide. Luckily it didn’t break, but it took him a while to comfortably bend down to the ground to pick it up again, though not without the sound of a crack coming from one of his joints.

Finally, he turned on the microscope and took a look. His disappointment was confirmed - it was nothing more than ordinary looking skin cells with no signs of changes whatsoever.

He couldn’t believe it. He really thought this would be a breakthrough, having spent extra days on fine-tuning the viral RNA to really make it potent. Somewhere in the process he must have taken a wrong turn and made the virus completely unable to penetrate the cells at all.

“I…I’ve failed again…” Birkin took a step from the microscope. The sickening feeling of his heart pumping at an unhealthy speed came back to him, and a rush of agitation overtook his mind. Without thinking, Birkin threw his hands across the table, smashing the test tubes containing whatever chemicals and virus strains may have been, and all the printed results of his failed experiment flew across the room – Birkin was done caring about his lab etiquette anymore.

“Arghh!! What am I doing wrong?! T-the data, the model, they all said this would work!” Taking deep breaths, Birkin realized he was going to get nowhere if he wasted time like this. He scurried over the loose bits of paper trying to find the relevant pages. He then rushed over to his logbook, and immediately sat back down on his desk. It was going to be a long night of figuring out which step went wrong.

~

At this point Birkin was losing his concentration again and he could no longer even read his own handwriting, not that it was neat to begin with. He remained puzzled as to how he managed to dismantle the virus to nothing more than lost nucleotide sequences, and each time he reminded himself of his fact, he felt like he could drown in guilt. For a moment he ended up suddenly dozing off before waking up again. Perhaps it was time for another shot.

“I’m a complete mess,” he said, looking at the first ever strain of the G-Virus contained in a secure tube, which he always kept next to him on his desk. Just then, Birkin noticed there was some strange sweet scent coming from somewhere. He turned his chair around and realized he still hadn’t cleaned up the mess he had made in his earlier breakdown. He realized he’d eventually have to clean it up, so he might as well go give himself an energy shot while tidying the floor if he had to waste time getting out of his seat.

Just as he was about to grab his cocktail of drugs, Birkin could have sworn he heard a voice.

“Poor boy. You must be so tired…”

“W-who’s there?!” Birkin instantly looked towards the door. Nobody was there, but his peripheral vision alerted him to something else that was happening.

The puddle of mess began to float, water droplets forming an outline of the human body. _Just what was going on?_

“Tiredness is a flaw of overworked humans such as yourself.” The voice sounded like…his own. Was Birkin going schizophrenic after all these sleepless nights and drugs?

“E-explain…” was all Birkin could come up with, more worried about the prospect of becoming medically unfit to continue his research rather than the fact that something strange was going on inside his lab. If anything, strange things meant a positive result. Was this one of them?

The mysterious figure soon started to form bones, muscles, and then finally skin. The result was a naked human figure who had the face of William Birkin himself, only with a more handsome appearance and impressive body figure. He lacked the dark circles under his eyes and showed what Birkin could’ve been if he hadn’t abused his own health so much.

“You don’t remember me? But we’ve spent  so many days, months, years together…”

No way. The G-Virus had actually _come to life._

“My creation…” Birkin couldn’t believe it. After thinking all his work was for nothing, he finally did it. The virus actually divided from his own cells and formed a sentient being. Pure bliss was what would describe the feeling he had. He felt himself starting to cry a little. “You’re beautiful…”

“I’m flattered.” The voice shifted into another familiar presence, completing the transition by shape shifting its face into Wesker’s. “Even more impressive than that T-virus, isn’t it?”

“You…you even shapeshift!” Everything he witnessed only made him more proud of what he had accomplished.

“But of course. I can adapt to any situation desirable to my existence.” The naked figure of Wesker started to approach Birkin, who didn’t even seem to show any sign of fear or discomfort at all. Of course he knew the entity in front of him wasn’t really Wesker, but the sense of familiarity had already had an effect on Birkin – no longer did he feel jittery or anxious. His body was still, slow, and smooth – Wesker’s was even more, when his hand touched Birkin’s face.

“What’s to become of me…?”

Wesker’s face smirked, showing the virus was capable of displaying emotions. “You say that as if you expect me to kill you. Why would I do that?” Wesker’s figure pulled Birkin closer to his own body, which he didn’t protest to one bit. “You’ve dedicated so much effort into all of this…you’ve practically abandoned your own kind for my sake. You tired yourself endlessly for me.”

“I…”

“You really are something quite special, William.” Wesker’s mouth brushed across Birkin’s cheek, and then his lips. He was taken completely by surprise with the fact that the virus was even willing to be so intimate with him – or that it even knew of his secret with Wesker, but none of it bothered him at all. He responded only with a soft moan.

The figure transformed again, this time into the shape of his own wife. Birkin didn’t remember Annette being this beautiful since they had first met each other.

“I can sense your love for me, William.” The virus pulled Birkin into an embrace, and he gasped. He couldn’t help but respond back in kind, slowly wrapping his arms around the figure. He didn’t remember the last time he was this close with his wife.

“Annette…”

“You’re conflicted, aren’t you? You’ve always felt you could never understand humans…nobody understands your desires and you berate yourself for being such a flawed human. But…” The virus looked up at Birkin and smiled. “I understand you. I can be everything you want me to be, anyone you want…”

Birkin was left completely speechless by now. It didn’t register in him until now that this was a _viral being_ that was not only talking to Birkin, but touching him and completely getting into his mind. It should have been a bizarre scenario that would make even the craziest of scientists question what was going on, but not Birkin. He was more than content with the results of his experiment – _no_ , he had to admit it, he was actually _enjoying_ this.

By now the virus had reverted itself back into Birkin’s own form, still holding onto him. Truly the image of a perfected version of himself.  “Are you pleased with me, doctor?”

“I’m amazed by you. You’re everything I’ve wanted…and more.” Submitting himself to the virus, realizing just how much passion he had for his creation, Birkin pulled the figure’s head towards his own in desperation and kissed it, not caring that it was of his own face.

~

The scene of the lab soon became a cloudy haze as Birkin could only pay attention to his newest creation. He didn’t remember how his clothes came off, or how he even managed to get into such a position, but for once in his life Birkin didn’t care to question the logic of anything. He felt himself floating in ecstasy, the sensation of hands on his chest embracing him from behind, and the vague blurs of what appeared to be dark tentacles holding his arms in place. Birkin moaned loudly as his erection was stroked by the virus, the sensation being far more pleasurable than what he became too used to in the lab for the sake of producing more cell samples.

“Is this what you wanted all along, my love?”

“Yes…oh, yes…” Never did Birkin think he’d be finding himself so aroused by what now became a shadowy figure of a monster which would restrain him and invade his body, but he couldn’t deny that he was overwhelmed in pleasure and now he had become completely fallen for the virus, no matter what shape or form it took.

Birkin felt something entering him from behind, a feeling that almost made him come right then and there. It felt all too comfortable, and knowing that the virus had practically merged with him as one made his heart skip a beat as he realized this was truly what he wanted after all.

“Aaah…yes!” Birkin exhaled, not caring to retain any modesty that remained in him. He felt the fast movement that was thrusting inside of him and he loved every single inch of it. He breathed loudly and heavily, trying not to let himself go as he wanted this moment to last as long as possible – he’d be overwhelmed knowing he was trapped with the virus for the rest of eternity.

When he thought about it, the G-Virus was the only thing in his life that he desired anymore, the only thing he had and all that he would ever need. Being someone who contributed to perfection was in itself an achievement for Birkin, but _to become one with it…_

“Take me…” Birkin pulled his head back. He was sensitive to every sensation, from the strands of hair brushing across his temples to the sweat on his skin. The shadows around him acknowledged his growing lust, and more of them emerged to wrap themselves around his entire body.

Moans became screams as Birkin closed his eyes, letting his climax consume him and spill itself all over the virus. In that moment, everything became slow motion, as he felt himself drowning into the virus, his hand reaching out for the air before his entire body disappeared into the shadows.

~

When Birkin opened his eyes again, he was lying on the floor with a headache so painful, he wondered how he managed to go through the night without waking up. After his vision had adjusted, he noticed the spillage of the virus and other chemicals was still on the floor. The rest of his senses returned to him, and Birkin realized he still was in his clothes and labcoat.

“Damn…what happened last night?” Birkin got up, recalling those vivid memories he had with the virus. It all felt absolutely real – the passion and excitement was coming back into his mind, but everything else suggested otherwise. He also noticed there was a damp sensation on his pants. _Oh, God_. Was he really fantasizing about tentacle monsters in his sleep? He made a note to change his clothes and finally have a shower at some point.

“Are you…” Somehow now it felt daft that he was trying to communicate with a chemical spillage, but he had to make sure. “I suppose I must have dreamed up last night.”

No response. Of course not.  

Sighing, Birkin continued to do the job he was supposed to do the previous night – unfortunately having to let go of this strain of virus. He made sure to be delicate about the process, being in no rush to wipe it from the floor and brushing away the glass shards.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he put the discarded material into the incinerator. “And…thank you. For reminding me about what’s important.”

For a while, some of the serene effects of the dream carried over, but soon he started to feel agitated again. Trying to take his mind off it, he grabbed another vial containing his drugs and a needle, while briskly sitting himself on the desk to continue his work.

He tried to multitask, continuing to read through his log book while also feeling up his arms, but he stopped the latter when something caught his eye.

“…ah, so this is what happened! How did I miss this step?!” Suddenly, it became obvious what went wrong. It was funny how he managed to spot that without the need of any chemical aid to his attention. Perhaps it was time to reconsider washing up that coffee mug he had on his desk which had been unused for quite a while - sticking to coffee was probably better for his health. Birkin drew a huge circle over the text, finding himself with revived energy.

He knew exactly what he had to do next to be one step closer to perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Science education time! I've also included some sources below - I had to do a bit of reading before writing this fic so if you're interested then feel free to look!
> 
> Attenuating - making a virus weaker
> 
> Nucleotides - the components that form DNA and RNA.
> 
> Viral DNA in human DNA:  
> https://retrovirology.biomedcentral.com/articles/10.1186/1742-4690-3-67  
> http://phenomena.nationalgeographic.com/2015/02/01/our-inner-viruses-forty-million-years-in-the-making/
> 
> Birkin's IV cocktail:  
> http://www.webmd.com/drugs/2/drug-144281/caffeine-citrated-intravenous/details/list-sideeffects  
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/1543645  
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3666194/#!po=36.8952  
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3273429/


End file.
